


Ночное свидание.

by efinie



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Моззи дернулся:<br/>— Ты не говорил, что ждешь кого-то.<br/>— Я и не жду, — Нил провел рукой по волосам, застегнул рубашку и пошел открывать, спрашивая "Кто там?"<br/>— Это Питер, — раздался приглушенный ответ. Нил приоткрыл дверь, и, конечно же, там стоял Питер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночное свидание.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Date Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/202926) by [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop). 



> Если вам не понравился перевод, по-русски так не говорят и бла-бла-бла, оставьте это при себе. Потому что "художник так видит!" ;) Просто считайте это моим вам реком на англофик.

Нил налил два стакана «Лафит» и понес их к столу, где Moззи разложил планы, подперев их загибающиеся края плоскогубцами, кофейной кружкой, книгой и колодой карт. Были сумерки, и окна, как и окно в крыше, запотели от промозглого зимнего дня, но в квартире Нила, напротив, было уютно, а красный абажур лампы создавал теплое свечение.  
— Это Чикагский институт искусств?  
— Национальная галерея в Вашингтоне, — ответил Моззи. — Я подумал, мы могли бы начать на восточном побережье и двигаться на запад, затем перелететь на ту сторону, в Японию.  
— Гипотетически, — сказал Нил, садясь на стул рядом с ним и наклонившись так, что их плечи столкнулись. Спустя все это время было что-то ностальгическое и волнующее в запахе чертежей. Это заставило пульс Нила участиться.  
— Гипотетически на данный момент, — исправил Моззи, даже, похоже, не осознавая этого. Он посмотрел сквозь очки на план этажа главного входа и задумчиво постучал колпачком маркера по бумаге. Не глядя, он потянулся за бокалом и отпил глоток. — "Все начинается с мечты".  
— Карл Сэндберг, — Нил спрятал усмешку и придвинул свой стул немного ближе, чтобы их колени были прижаты друг к другу. Моззи прекрасно знал, что у Нила не было намерения возобновлять свою прежнюю преступную жизнь - по крайней мере, не в таких масштабах, как раньше, - но когда он хотел заняться чем-то другим, это было достаточно безвредное чтение, но Нил больше предпочитал планировать воображаемое ограбление музея просмотру дрянных пай гоу фильмов или сериалов. — Хорошее замечание. Итак, Национальная галерея. Туалет или подсобка?  
Моззи бросил на него косой взгляд:  
— Я никогда не занимался сексом в туалете, и я слишком стар, чтобы начинать сейчас.  
— Принято, — Нил позволил кончикам своих пальцев небрежно дрейфовать вниз по руке Моззи, слегка касаясь рукава помятой хлопковой рубашки, дразня его. — Мы всегда можем сойти с ума, и сделать это в главной галерее.  
— О, точно. Я могу только представить охранников, просматривающих отснятые видеозаписи, — отозвался Моззи с нарочито грубоватым акцентом. — Такое не каждый день увидишь: два похитителя произведений искусства делают это перед "Мученичеством святой Екатерины".  
— Мы могли бы начать тенденцию, — Нил наклонился и уткнулся носом в шею Моззи. — Дать ФБР повод для сплетен.  
— Спасибо, но нет. И если тебе все равно, то я бы предпочел оставаться так далеко от их радаров, насколько это возможно, — голос Моззи звучал слегка раздраженно, но он выгнул шею под прикосновение, а его рука скользнула вверх по бедру Нила. — Я до сих пор не понимаю, почему мы не можем прихватить несколько сувениров по пути. Мы действительно выше этих секс-авантюр.  
— Говори за себя, — ответил Нил, но его внимание было сосредоточено на руке Моззи и том, куда она собиралась двигаться дальше.  
Моззи вздохнул:  
— Так мы планируем этот взлом или нет?  
— Может быть, позже, — Нил обхватил челюсть Моззи и осторожно соединил их губы. Всегда был момент нерешительности, когда они начинали целоваться, секундная пауза, как будто Моззи нужно было сознательно снизить оборону и впустить Нила. Как будто Моззи _принимал решение_ сделать это, несмотря на свою природную склонность к уединению и конфиденциальности. Это возбуждало Нила подобно небольшой афере. Конечно, когда первоначальные сомнения оставались позади, положение кардинально менялось. Моззи был человеком настроения: иногда его ум был сосредоточен исключительно на схемах, планах и замыслах или любом проекте, что был под рукой; в других случаях он был более чем готов отвлекаться.  
Судя по тому, что Моззи расстегивал рубашку Нила, сейчас был второй вариант, и Нил придвинулся ближе, отвечая взаимностью и намереваясь воспользоваться всеми преимуществами, когда они были прерваны требовательным стуком в дверь.  
Моззи дернулся:  
— Ты не говорил, что ждешь кого-то.  
— Я и не жду, — Нил провел рукой по волосам, застегнул рубашку и пошел открывать, спрашивая "Кто там?"  
— Это Питер, — раздался приглушенный ответ. Нил приоткрыл дверь, и, конечно же, там стоял Питер.  
— Я пришел и принес вино и досье, — сказал он. — У нас есть новости по делу Фултона Брюера.  
Он попытался пройти мимо Нила, но Нил не сдвинулся с места.  
— Прости, Питер. У меня свидание, — сказал он. — Это означает никаких агентов ФБР и никаких досье.  
Питер удивленно поднял брови и вытянул шею, заглядывая Нилу через плечо:  
— Свидание с Моззи?  
— Да, — Нил вздернул подбородок, молча бросая ему вызов. — Моззи. И я. Я и Моз.  
Позади него раздался грохот, как будто что-то тяжелое упало со стола. Глаза Питера слегка расширились, но он кивнул и отступил.  
— Ну… — Питер моргнул пару раз. — Хорошо. Для тебя. Для вас обоих. Пока вы не замышляете какую-либо незаконную схему…  
Нил закатил глаза, не подтверждая, но и не опровергая.  
— До свидания, Питер, — сказал он вместо этого, намереваясь закрыть дверь.  
— Я думаю, дело может подождать до завтра, — Питер засунул файлы подмышку и протянул бутылку, что принес. — Оставить вам это?  
Нил посмотрел на этикетку, на которой был нарисован мультяшный кот.  
— Спасибо, но… не думаю. Увидимся завтра.  
Он закрыл дверь и повернулся, глядя, как Моззи поднимает плоскогубцы и колоду карт с пола рядом со столом. Моззи взглянул вверх:  
— Ты сказал ему.  
— Не можем держать это в тайне вечно, не так ли? — Нил небрежно пожал плечами, засовывая руки в карманы и пытаясь оценить реакцию Моззи.  
Тот положил упавшие вещи обратно на стол и подошел, чтобы ткнуть Нила в грудь. Его лицо раскраснелось.  
— Ты не должен был выбалтывать это вот так.  
— Все в порядке? — спросил Нил. Они не говорили о том, чтобы рассказать людям, не говоря уже о ФБР, и Нил не собирался ничего говорить. Оно само вырвалось. — Вероятно, я смогу убедить его, что это шутка, если ты хочешь сохранить все в тайне.  
— Нет, — Моззи сжал плечо Нила и потянулся, чтобы поцеловать его, быстро и неуклюже, что заставило сердце Нила слегка растаять. — Все в порядке. Неожиданно, но… — Он откашлялся и процитировал: "Человек, который может хранить секреты, может быть мудрым. Но он и вполовину не так мудр, как человек, у которого нет секретов".  
— Это не похоже на твою обычную реакцию, — Нил подтянул Моззи к себе и сжал в объятиях так, что у того перехватило дыхание. Они были парой. Питер знал, и он определенно скажет Элизабет. Может быть, Диане и Джонсу тоже. Их отношения только что перешли на новый уровень, и Нил почувствовал себя странно взволнованным.  
В кольце рук Нила Моззи выпрямился во весь рост.  
— Контекст - это все, — сказал он с достоинством. — Есть секреты, и есть _секреты_. Я надеюсь, ты знаешь разницу.  
— Да, Моз, — сказал Нил тихо. — Ты можешь мне доверять.  
Моззи покачал головой:  
— Это довольно избитая фраза, звучащая из уст мошенника, — но его взгляд упал на рот Нила, и он облизнул губы.  
— Тогда хорошо,— Нил наклонился для еще одного поцелуя. — Мы в порядке. Так что, где мы остановились?  
— Ты говорил о нас, занимающихся сексом перед шедевром шестнадцатого века, как пара безрассудных эксгибиционистов,— ответил Моззи ему в губы. — Знаешь, сейчас я бы согласился на Крайслер-билдинг в качестве аудитории, — он с невинным видом, который, Нил знал, был фальшивкой, подталкивал Нила к кровати. — Если мы собираемся заниматься сексом в каждом крупном музее с восточного побережья по западное, я думаю, важно, чтобы мы немного попрактиковались в частном порядке, прежде чем начать.  
Нил усмехнулся, мягко толкнул Моззи на кровать и последовал за ним, глядя на него сверху вниз, на друга и бойфренда, беспокойного, сложного и неизменного. Моззи был сборником задач, бесконечной загадкой, никогда не надоедавшей.  
— Звучит как план, — Нил стянул хлопчатобумажную рубашку, чтобы поцеловать Моззи в плечо. — Считай, я в деле.


End file.
